funnis hörna
by nasso95
Summary: här är min hörna där jag tar in olika anime eller spel karaktärer och får dem att svara på dumma frågor och göra fåniga saker. varning för yaoi, inga särsilda par bara random. jag äger inte naruto, kingdom hearts eller någon annan anime/manga eller spel
1. Chapter 1 början

Kapitel 1

"Var in i helvetet är vi?" frågade Kisame. Han och Itachi hade suttit i Konoha och ätit dangos och helt plötsligt var de i ett litet rum som var svagt upplyst. Det var sparsamt möblerat med två enkla röda soffor och en fåtölj.

"inte vet jag men vi är inte ensamma." svarade Itachi. Kisame och Itachi tittade till andra sidan av rummet där två figurer Pesic hade dykigt upp i ett rökmoln.

"vart är vi Axel?" frågade den ena.

"hur ska jag kunna veta det Demyx, om det här är ett av dina dumma påhitt så ska jag låta min eld äta dig _Got it memorized?" _sa den andra som hade flammande rött hår. Nubörjade detkomma rök från ännu ett hörn och två nya personer dök upp.

"är det ditt fel _Kira?" _frågade en av de nya personerna.

"hur skulle det kunna vara Kiras fel och för sista gången L jag är inte Kira okay?" skrek den andra tillbacka.

"visst, visst." sa den som tydligen var L. nu började de fyra nya personerna titta sig om i rummet och på de andra som också var i rummet.

"OhMyGod! Det är en jättefisk! Kan jag klappa den?" skrek Demyx och sprang fram till Kisame med Axel i hälarna för att försöka hindra honom.

"hey! Jag är ingen fisk, jag är mer som en haj. Du vet de där som är havets skräck" sa Kisame surt till Demyx som inte kom längre efter som Axel nu höll i honom. Itachi stod bakom honom och försökte att inte flina.

"mycket intressant, jag har aldrig sett något liknande." sa L som hade gått fram och nu studerade Kisame. Light var inte långt efter honom.

"jag är inget objekt som ni kan stirra på och undersöka. Jag är en person och jag hör allt ni säger!" skrek Kisame surt.

"hmp om ni skulle vara så snälla och låta Kisame vara så kanske jag tänker berätta för er varför ni är här" sa en röst som verkade komma från ingen stans. De började titta sig om i det lillarummet men såg ingen.

"vem är du" frågade L.

"frågan är inte vem det är utan vart den är" sa Demyx och Axel bara skakade på huvudet och suckade.

"åh jag kommer" sa rösten. Ett ljus dök upp i mitten av rummet och en flicka kom ut ur det. Hon hade ljust brunt hår som gick till axlarna och var lockigt. Hon var klädd i svart från topp till tå och log med hela ansiktet. "så ni undrar säkert vad ni gör här"

"tanken hade faktiskt inte hunnit slagit mig än" svara Demyx med ett dumt leende. Axel bara skakade på huvudet igen och de andra gav honom en konstig blick.

"tack det värkar som om du har kul redan Demyx. Men det här kräver faktiskt en förklaring. Jo ni är här för att jag har bestämt mig för att ni ska vara med i ett litet spel. Det är typ som sanning och konsekvens. Jag kommer be er att göra något eller fråga er en fråga. Ni måste göra det eller svara på frågan eller så kommer jag på ett straff till er. (I senare kapitel kommer jag att använda mig av kommentarer så att läsarna får bestämma frågorna eller vad det nu är. Men efter som det är första kapitlet så hittar jag på sakarna. Ni kan även skriva ner straff om ni vill i era kommentarer ).

"det svara inte på frågan vem du är" sa Light.

"oh det hade jag glömt. Hej allihop jag heter Funni, men ni får gärna kalla mig Funni-chan för det låter så sött. Och det är jag som ska ta hand om den här showen eller vad vi nu kallar det. Så nu när vi alla är här….. vänta lite vi värkar fatta en person." sa Funni. Alla tittade sig omkring men det var ingen som verkade ha försvunnit.

"vem, vi är alla här som var här förut" sa Itachi. Funni slug sig för pannan.

"jag glömde att kalla hitt honom, han som är så viktig." sa Funni hon knäppte med fingrarna och en rök poff dök upp i rummet. När röken skingrades såg man att det var Deidara som hade kommit. Han hostade lätt efter att han hade råkat andas in röken.

"vart in i helvetet är jag" sa Deidara. Han tittade runt. "oh Kisame, Itachi vad händer. Varför är vi här?"

"snälla fråga inte, du får en dum förklaring och jag orkar inte lyssna på den igen" sa Itachi på hans vanliga humör. Funni log stort och tog ett språng mot Deidara och kramade honom hårt.

"ah vad är det här för galen tjej." sa Deidara och tittade sig omkring för att få en förklaring.

"det är hon som är anledningen att vi är här" svarade Kisame. "och hon värkar vara lite förtjust i dig."

"och nu får du släppa taget vem du nu är." sa Deidara och försökte få Funni att tappa greppet om honom. Hon släppte motvilligt taget om honom.

"åh Deidei jag heter Funni och det är jag som har tagit hitt er till min värld för att spela ett spel med er." sa Funni och log stort.

"ett spel är det vad det här handlar om, jag går nu" sa Deidara. Det var då han upptäckte att det inte fanns några dörrar.

"varför finns det ingen dörr!" sa Deidara. Han tittade ondskefullt på Funni.

"för att ni inte ska kunna ta er här ifrån." svara hon enkelt. Deidara suckade och satte sig i en av sofforna. Kisame och Itachi satte sig också i soffan med Deidara.

"jag tycker att det värkar kul" sa Demyx. Funni gav Demyx en kram.

"åtminstone är det en som uppskattar det här" sa Funni och lipade mot Deidara. Han bara suckade. Funni satte sig i fåtöljen och de andra hamnade i den större av de två sofforna.

"så ska vi börja med frågorna nu?" frågade Funni.

"visst" sa alla utom Demyx som ropade "ja!"

"okay min första fråga är till L. L varför tror du jämt att det är Light som är Kira." sa Funni (jag visste inte vad jag skulle börja med)

"först alla bevis visar att det borde vara han efter som de pekar bort från honom. Sen för att han har en elak aura runt sig. Det är som ett svart moln som hänger runt honom" svara L.

"om alla bevis pekar mot att det inte är han varför tror du att det är han då?" frågade Axel.

"det har jag också vilja veta" sa Light.

"efter som han är smart så får han det att se ut som om det inte är han" sa L. allas ansikten var som frågetecken men L ryckte bara på axlarna som om han inte brydde sig överhuvudtaget vilket han antagligen inte gjorde heller. Funni hämtade sig snart.

"okay låt oss ta en annan fråga. Deidara har du någonsin gjort något "dåligt" med dina handmunnar? Kom igen jag tror alla vill veta" sa Funni och log elakt. Alla tittade på Deidara som bara blev rödare och rödare efter varige sekund som gick. Men han vägrade att säga något.

"oh kom igen Deidei-chan alla vill ju veta!" sa Funni och gav honom hundögon. Men han sa inget ändå.

"okay dags för dagens första straff, hm vad ska vi hitta på för straff till dig" sa Funni och började tänka. Alla satt tysta runt omkring. Demyx satt och gungade fram och tillbacka i soffan medans Axel försökte stoppa honom. Kisame och Itachi satt bara och stirrade på Deidara som fortfarande var röd som en tomat och log elakt. Light satt med armarna i kors och blundade medans han försökte att inte se bekymrad ut över att L satt och tittade på honom hela tiden.

"oh jag har det!" ropade Funni tillsist och alla tittade upp. "Deidei du måste hångla med Itachi i minst fem minuter, ju sexigare det blir desto mer förlåter jag dig." sa Funni med ett ondskefult flin. Alla såg helt chockade ut.

"varför jag! Jag har inte gjort någonting" sa Itachi upprört.

"för att om jag hade sagt att han skulle göra det med mig skulle alla fangirls bli mycket arga på mig och du är näst bästa efter mig" sa Funni och log.

"nej jag vägra, jag vägrar att göra något sånt med honom" sa Deidara surt och glodde på Funni och Itachi.

"Dei gullet du har inget val" sa Funni och log. " så tvinga mig inte att använda våld för då slutar det illa för er båda två."

"okay, okay" muttrade Deidara och vände sig om mot Itachi för att kyssa honom. Men han var för sen. Itachi möte Deidaras läppar innan han hade reagerat. De släppte taget.

"om vi ska göra det här är jag på toppen" sa Itachi. Sen började de hångla igen.

"omg det där är så as sexigt!" skrek Funni av hennes inre fangirl.

"aww så söta de är" sa Demyx och axel slog honom i bakhuvudet.

"sak vi ta en annan fråga medans de håller på?" frågade Funni som hade med stor svårighet lycktast att slita sig ifrån de två hånglande killarna.

"visst" sa de som inte var upptagna med tungbrottning.

"okay den här frågan är till dig Kisame. Är du avundsjuk på att Itachi just nu hånglar med Deidara." sa Funni. Kisame svarade inte.

"åh kom igen Amis! Du vill väl inte få ett straff du också, eller?" sa Funni och Demyx skrattade när Kisame rodnade. De andra hade också svårt att låta bli att skratta. Kisame skakade på huvudet.

"så är du avundsjuk?" frågade Funni igen.

"ja" sa Kisame mycket lågt så att man knappt hörde.

"va, vad sa du" sa Funni och kupade handen runt örat.

"JA!" skrek Kisame och blev lila (hans version av tomatröd)

"he he du behöver inte bli så arg, så vem ska vi fråga nu då. Oh Demyx" sa Funni.

"ja! Är det min tur." sa Demyx glatt.

"ja det är det Demdem. Så Dem hur är det att inte ha ett hjärta?" frågade Funni.

"oh vi har hjärtan, men seriöst det är som att ha känsel men inga känslor. Lite som en robot som är kittlig." så Demyx och log.

"så ni är kittliga? Gäller det dig också Axel?" frågade Funni med ett grin.

"nej" svarade Axel.

"du ljuger, du är jätte kittlig!" skrek Demyx och började kittla Axel som skrattade så att han höl på att dö.

"så jag tror det får vara allt för i dag, jag ser fram emot att få kommentarer och frågor till deltagarna." sa Funni.

"åh är det slut" sa Deidara hopfullt.

"hey är ni klara med ert lilla mysande?" frågade Kisame surt. Alla tittade på dem och kunde inte låta bli att skratta. Det var bara en för rolig syn. De var helt rufsiga i håret och hade en rodnad på kinderna.

"ja det är vi" sa Itachi och satte sig till rätta.

"okay då var det slut jag ser fram emot att få kommentarer hejdå" sa Funni och allt blev mörkt.


	2. Chapter 2 he he

Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna förutom Funni.

Glömde att skriva det i första kapitlet ^~

Låt oss börja.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"hej och välkomna tillbaka till Funnis hörna! Vi är mycket glada att ni åter är här för att höra på våra konstiga frågor och ha en super rolig stund. Eller hur killar?" sa Funni med ett stort leende.

"visst vi kan väl säga det" sa L surt och glodde på Funni.

"oh kom igen L, du är väl inte fortfarande arg för att jag tog ditt godis.(hände mellan de båda kapitlen, Funni var nyfiken över vad som skulle hända) Jag har ju bet om ursäkt." sa Funni och såg desperat ut.

"det betyder ju inte att jag får tillbaka mitt godis" sa L som fortfarande var sur. De andra suckade.

"L du har varit så här ända sen hon tog ditt godis, kan du inte släppa det" sa Light som hade hunnit bli rätt sur på att L bara hade gnällt om sitt godis hela tiden. "jag menar det är det ända du pratar om, kan du ta och skaffa dig ett liv?"

"oh Light det där var väl att ta i" sa Funni. "jag vet att han är jobbig och så men han har ett liv, även om det bara handlar om hans godis och att stoppa Kira."

"du var tvungen att påminna honom om Kira, eller hur?" sa Light och glodde på Funni.

"va är du rädd eller något?" sa Funni med ett ondskefullt leende. Han såg en aning orolig ut men skakade av sig det snabbt.

"varför skulle jag vara det, men kan du inte bara ge honom lite godis så att vi kan gå tillbacka till frågorna?" frågade Light och verkade väldigt benägen att komma vidare med allti vilket betydde att Funni hade klivit på en öm tå vilket hon tyckte var mycket underhållande.

"visst , visst här L" sa Funni och räckte honom en klubba att ha. "du får mer om du är snäll, okay"

"ja" sa L glatt och tog klubban för att åter sätta sig med klubban i munnen leende.

"så är ni alla redo för att börja nu?" sa Funni glatt.

"ja snälla få det överstökat" sa Kisame och lät rätt desperat.

"hn" sa Itachi på sitt vanliga sätt.

"vad kan du ha hittat på för dumma frågor den här gången, un?" sa Deidara sarkastiskt. Funni gav honom en blick som fick honom att vara tyst.

"åh Dei varför behöver du vara så sur hela tiden?" suckade Funni. "men ändå den här gången är det inte jag som har skrivit frågorna vi har faktiskt redan fått två kommentarer med saker de vill att jag ska säga, kul va?" sa hon glatt.

"åh redan?" sa Demyx glatt och log stort.

"ja det var faktiskt snabbt" sa Axel förvånat.

"Det är så kul att vi redan har fått kommentarer, så låt oss ta och börja" sa Funni super glatt.

första kommentaren är från InnerCookie.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

haha jag har en fråga, men jag tror du kommer hata mig XD, anyhow, älskar Sakura och älskar Axel sååå... jag vill ha AxelSaku x'3

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"så hon vill ha lite axelsaku så klart vi ska fixa det. Eller hur killar?" sa Funni och blinkade. De andra bara tittade på henne.

"vänta lite jag fattar att jag är Axel men vem är den här Sakura och vad betyder axelsaku?" frågade Axel som hade ett seröst ansikte som du inte vill bråka med. Som om han skulle bränna upp de alla om dem inte svarade och det var snabbt.

"eh ja du är Axel det vet vi ju alla. Sakura är en tjej från en annan ….värld tror jag skulle vara rätt ord för det och Axelsaku betyder typ att hon vill att ni antagligen pussas eller typ blir ihop. Men skulle ni bli ihop skulle det bli lite svårt att para ihop dig med andra radom personer så jag tror lite kyssar duger, jag hoppas att InnerCookie tycker att det blir okay." sa Funni med ett lite nervöst leende.

"så jag ska kyssa en tjej jag aldrig har träffats förut bara för att någon ber om det?" sa Axel och lät fortfarande som om han skulle döde dem vilken minut som helst.

"typ varför hämtar vi inte henne på en gång." sa Funni och log lite igen innan hon knäppte med fingrarna. I ett av hörnen dök det upp en rök puff och en flicka kom hostande ut ur röken. Hon såg förvirrad och spänd ut som om hon väntade att bli attackerad när som helst. Allas blickar var på henne medans hon började titta sig runt i rummet. Det första hon fick syn på som verkligen fångade hennes blick var Itachi och Kisame. Hon hoppade lite bakåt och ställde sig i anfalls position.

"ni!" sa hon med hotfull röst. "ni är från Akatsuki!" hon verkade ytterst chockad och bered på att anfalla när som helst och man kunde se hur hennes chakra samlades runt hennes händer.

"Funni gör något eller så kommer det bli kladdigt" sa Kisame och la handen på sitt jätte svärd som låg bredvid honom på golvet. Funni nickade och log mot Sakura.

"Sakura ta det lugnt, de är inte här för att slåss. De är här för att jag tvingar dem att vara med i ett spel och just nu får du delta i spelet du med, vilken tur va" sa Funni på sitt vanliga glada sätt med ett stort leende på sina läppar. Sakura såg förvånad ut men sänkte inte sin grada.

"och vem är du får man fråga" sa hon surt. Funni bara log mot henne.

"jag heter Funni trevligt att träffas"

"så är det du som är galen nog att sätta dig själv i ett rum med tre ondskefulla människor? Jag fattar inte hur det kan vara hälsosamt." sa Sakura och slappnade av en aning efter som Funni faktiskt verkade ha koll på vad som hände.

"åh jag skulle allt vilja säga att de är fler än tre, men nog med den saken. Axel tänker du börja någon gång eller ska jag behöva putta dig?" sa Funni och tittade retsamt mot Axel.

"måste jag?" sa han och lät vädjande.

"japp annars får du ett straff som är värre än att bara göra det, eller hur Deidara?" sa Funni glatt.

"hn" sa Deidara och använde sig av Itachis kände kommentar. Funni bara skrattade åt honom och gav honom en liten puss på kinden.

"kom igen nu Axel gör det inte värre än det är" sa Demyx och log stort. Axel suckade och reste sig upp. Han gick närmare Sakura långsamt. Hon tittade oroligt på oss och gav en blick åt Funnis håll. Funni gav bara tummen upp. Axel böjde sig ner och gav henne en kyss rakt på munnen. Funni skrattade igen och log medans de andra bara tittade konstigt på henne. Sakura såg helt och hållet förstenad ut. Hennes ögon var så uppspärrade att man skulle kunna tro att det skulle ramla ut. Sakuras min var det fler än bara Funni som kunde skratta åt och snartsatt alla i sofforna och garvade. När Axel släppte taget om Sakura såg man att hon inte var på humör. En sekund senare så låg Axel nere på golvet med en hård smäll. Demyx försökte ta sig fram för att hjälpa Axel men Funni stannade honom.

"jag tror det är dags för Sakura att åka hem igen, jag vill slippa att städa så mycket efter det här. Så hej då Sakura, syns igen." sa Funni och knäppte med fingrarna och Sakura försvann med en puff. Demyx skyndade sig fram till Axel och hjälpte honom upp. Han såg inte så glad ut och en fin blåtira höll på att framträda på hans högra öga.

"var det där okay" sa han sarkastiskt. De andra bara log mot honom.

"det där var guld värt, un" sa Deidara. Alla tittade på honom. Det var det första positiva han sagt på hela den här tiden.

"ser du nu Dei det här var ju inte så farligt." Sa Funni och log ett super duper stort leende mot Deidara. Han log tillbaka

"visst det kan vara lite kul, kanske un" sa han. De andra skrattade.

"så är det dags att ta nästa kommentar tycker ni?" frågade Funni. De andra nickade och Funni tog upp ett papper ur fickan.

"den här är från Tontonfirefly" sa Funni.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

...Wonderful... really ^^'

jag har en sak dom måste göra O_O demdem måste fria till axel ^_^

hehehehehehemohahahahahehe...so yeah...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"he he he he he Awesome, alla värkar vilja vara på Axel just nu." sa Funni skrattande. Demyx såg mest helt chokad ut och Axel var het och hållet förstör.

"Funni? Kan jag få mer godis?" frågade L som nu hade ätit upp sin klubba.

"inte nu L jag måste se hur det går först, men sen ska du få godis okay?" sa Funni som fortfarande hade ögonen på axel och Demyx där de satt i soffan.

"oki doki" sa L och log på tanken att han skulle få mer godis.

"sååååå Demyx har du något att säga?" frågade Funni retsamt. Han var tyst sen hörde man hur han mumlade något.

"va, vad sa du?" sa Deidara som verkade njuta av det här till fullo.

"Axel vill du gif…fta dig med mig?" frågade han bara till räkligt högt för att alla skulle höra.

"oh det var väl inte så farligt eller hur" sa Funni och gav Demyx en liten kram. Sen var det tyst.

"Axel du vet att du måste svara eller hur?" sa Funni. Axel tittade på henne men man kunde inte se vad han tänkte genom att titta på hans ansikte.

"det stod inte i kommentaren att jag behövde svara." sa Axel. Funni suckade.

"nej men jag bestämmer att du måste svara och jag har makt att bestämma det, annars vet du vad som kan hända" sa Funni med ett ondskefullt skratt.

"visst" sa Axel och himlade med ögonen. "nej Demyx jag säger nej, efter som jag har en känsla av att det skulle bli illa när vi är i närheten av den där" sa Axel och pekade på Funni som satt och visslade oskyldigt. Man såg hur Demyx ögon började fyllas av tårar.

"åh, hur kunde du Axel, göra så att lilla Demdem började gråta. Du är elak." sa Funni och kramade om den nu snyftande Demyx.

"vad skulle jag göra svara ja? För det första jag skulle aldrig svara ja **här**. För det andra jag har inget hjärta." sa Axel.

"och för det tredje tvingar jag dig att säga ja" sa Funni surt och lipade mot Axel.

"men du bad mig ju bara att svara, du kan inte bestämma om jag ska gifta mig eller inte!" skrek Axel.

"oh jo det kan jag" sa Funni och närmade sig axel hotfullt. De andra tittade med nöje på den lilla showen som utspelade sig framför dem.

"eh.. okay, visst. Ja Demyx jag vill gärna gifta mig med dig?" sa Axel osäkert. Funni log och Demyx slutade snyfta.

"så det var väl inte så svårt?" sa Funni och log.

"ja men ingen ska behöva säga ja utan att vilja det." sa Light. Funni glodde på honom och log ondskefullt.

"jag tror jag håller med L, du är Kira" sa Funni och skrattade ett svagt men ondskefullt skratt. Light tittade tillbaka elakt men förstod att det nog var bäst att inte säga något. Så mycket som Funni verkade veta om de alla.

"så det var allt för den här gången, hoppas att ni gillar och att ni fortsätter att läsa. Hej då från oss" sa Funni och det blev mörkt.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

F: Så kapitel två är klart.

DEI: japp hoppas det inte tar så lång tid tills nästa kommer, un

A: när började du tycka att det här var kul?

DEI: när du var tvungen att kyssa den där tjejen och hon slog ner dig. XD

DEM: åh var lite snäll mot Axel.

F: ni vet att om inge säger emot så kommer ni att gifta er i nästa kapitel.

AX/DEM: -/-

F: trodde det.

L: var snälla och kommentera så får jag mer godis. :)

K: och han kan äntligen slutta tjata.

I: hn.

F: jag vill ge ett stort tack till alla som har hjälpt mig. Först min lilla syster som hjälpte mig att välja vilka som skulle vara med. tack Emiria-chan. Sen min vän Seru-chan för att hon gav mig idéer och det slutade med lite ItaDei i kapitel 1. Love you Seru-chan :heart:. Sen vill jag tacka de som har kommenterat. Tack Tontonfirefly och Innercookie. Hoppas ni blev nöjda. Det var allt för den här gången.


	3. Chapter 3 så kan det gå

**F: så vi är äntligen tillbaka!**

**LIGHT: äntligen det är en dag sen du la ut föra kapitel.**

**F: va! Har jag väntat en hel dag! Det är ju otroligt.**

**LIGHT: *palm to the face.**

**DEI: Nasso äger ingen av karaktärerna utom Funni**

**DEM: hoppas att ni får det trevligt.**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Hellu och välkomna till kapitel 3" sjöng Funni och Demyx i kör.

"jag undra vad det är de där två tar för att bli så höga. Det kan inte vara rickigt hälsosamt" sa Kisame och flinade mot synen av de två sjungande och dansande personerna.

"Åh Amis, vi tar ingenting. Jag bara hittade något på golvet, det är mycket bättre än droger." sa Funni i sarkastisk röst och blinkade mot honom retsamt.

"vad kalla du mig?" sa Kisame och såg chokad ut.

"Amis?" sa Funni frågande. Kisame tittade konstigt på henne.

"och varför kallar du mig Amis? " frågade Kisame. De andra tittade på Funni de också.

"av gammal vana bara" sa Funni och ryckte på axlarna." det var bara ett smeknamn jag och min lilla syster kom på till dig. Det låter så jätte sött, och så diggar min syster dig. Du får akta dig så att hon inte attackerar dig mitt i natten. Man vet ju aldrig vad som kan hända." sa Hon och blinkade. Kisame bara glodde på henne.

"nu är det bestämt, du **är** helt rubbad" sa Kisame och skakade på huvudet. Funni bara log och brydde sig inte ett skit om vad Kisame sa.

"så om vi alla nu är klara så tänkte jag att vi tar och läser lite kommenterar eller?" sa Funni. De behövde inte svara för att Funni skulle sätta igång.

"okay vår första kommentar är från Tontonfirefly. Tack för din kommentar igen." sa Funni och log.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

1: L must confess to light that he isn't kira and mean it.

2: Kisame are going to answer this question: have he ever dreamed sexually about Itachi-kun.

Love your show and good luck^^

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

"holy crap, un" sa Deidara och skrattade som bara den.

"men det går inte" sa L och mumsade på en sockerbit. De andra la ögonen på honom.

"jag kan ju inte ljuga om att han inte är Kira när jag vet att det är han." sa han och ryckte på axlarna.

"visst kan du det, sånt gör man ju hela tiden!" sa Funni och log." det är ju det som gör att livet blir kul, det och lite andra saker så klart." de andra tittade konstigt på henne.

"jag har börjat undra om du inte är den ondaste av oss alla här inne" sa Axel och skakade på huvudet. Hon log bara som om det inte var en nyhet.

"men seriöst du får inte ljuga nu L du måste säga det annars vet du att jag måste straffa dig och det kommer inte bli kul." sa Funni och som vanligt pryde ett leende hennes läppar.

"okay, Light jag tror inte du är Kira." sa L men det lät inte som om han menade.

"bättre kan du!" sa Demyx med ett hejande utryck som om han höll tummarna för hans favorit lag i fotboll eller något sådant.

"men det går inte, jag vill inte ljuga om den där skiten så om det inte räcker tar jag straffet." sa L och såg trotsig ut. Ett ondskefullt leende kröp upp över Funnis ansikte.

"he, he det här blir kul, jag har redan bestämt mig för vad du skulle få göra om du inte kunde och det ska bli ett nöje att titta på." skrattade hon ondskefullt. L svalde nervöst.

"oh varför gör hon en sådan stor sak av det hela. Sist var det ju inte jätte illa" Sa Light. Deidara och Itachi stirrade surt på honom.

"du skulle inte tyckt det var så kul om du var vi, un" sa Deidara.

"oh kom igen Dei-chan, det var för konsten skulle." sa Funni. Han sa inte i mot men han satt och muterade något om att hon inte hade en aning om vad konst är. Funni skakade på huvudet och vände sig mot L.

"så L… är du redo för ditt straff?" sa hon.

"hur mer redo skulle jag kunna bli" sa han och himlade med ögonen.

"okay L du ska mata den här tårtan" från ingen stans kom det en tårta med jordgubbar på " till Light och du får inte smaka en endaste smula. Eller slicka något alls, så försök inte" det såg ut som om L skulle börja gråta.

"och hon sa att jag var elak när jag sa nej till Demyx." mumlade Axel.

"du tar i lite med det där godiset" sa Itachi. Funni höjde ett ögon bryn.

"vi kanske inte ska nämna ditt Dango beroende för alla, sak vi?" sa Funni. Nu var Itachi tyst igen.

"dags att börja L" sa Funni och gav L tårtan i ena handen och en sked i andra. L snyftade lite men började mata Light långsamt. Light himlade bara med ögonen men åt upp tårtan. Funni vände sig nu till de andra.

"Kisame varför har du varit så tyst?" frågade Funni med lekfull ton. Allas blickar utom L och Light som var upptagna vändes mott Kisames håll. När de såg honom upptäckte de att hans vanligt viss blåa ansikte var i en mera lila nyans.

"jag tror han kvävs, un!" sa Deidara förskräckt och försökte dunka på den större manens rygg. Funni brast ut i ett gap skratt när hon fattade vad det var som på gick.

"Deidara du kan sluta med det där. Han håller inte på att kvävas, han rodnar. Han mins den lilla frågan han fick från TonTon. "hon vände sig mer mot Kisame" Kisame har du lust att svara på frågan för oss"

"lust nej, men jag antar att jag måste" sa han och han blev en nyans mörkare.

"jag tycker at svaret är ganska tydligt" sa Axel och garvade. Demyx såg förvirrad ut.

"vad var frågan Funni?" frågade han. Hon log mot honom.

"frågan var om Kisame någonsin hade drömt sexuellt om Itachi förut. Men jag gissar att om han inte gjort det så kommer han göra det efter det här. När man väl har sagt något om det händer det alltid." de andra skrattade medans Kisame blev mer lila och även en liten rodnad hade dykt upp på Itachis ansikte.

"sååå Amis svara oss" sa Funni retsamt. De såg ut som om Kisame sjönk ihop i soffan som han satt i.

"ja amis berätta, un" sa Deidara som tyckte att det här var underhållande.

"okay! Sluta, jag ska berätta!" skrek Kisame och alla tystnade. "visst det är sant, det har hänt. Men inte ofta! Okay!" sa han och satte sig och surade i soffan. De andra skrattade åt honom.

"ja, ja men det har nog hänt fler än dig Amis" sa Funni och fick många konstiga blickar på sig. "jag menar inte att det har hänt mig, tyvärr Tachi men du är inte rickigt min smak. Jag är mer för blondiner" **(A/N blink, blink) **såå ska vi ta nästa kommentar?" sa hon lika super socker sött glatt som alltid. De andra nickade när hon tog upp nästa lapp från bordet.

"den här är från OrganizationkhII.

.X.X.X.X.

Anyways...will you be including any other characters? Like more people from Akatsuki and some people from Konoha and the Organization? That would be so cool, though having too much people isn't good either.

Kisame: Jealous? At least it's not fangirls running after you. Who would you best want to fall for, Sakura or Xion? Of course, you might not even know Xion, so...

Itachi: I heard that during the Uchiha massacre you killed your girlfriend. Did you love her so that you broke your heart when you killed her, or were you still as cold as ever?

Demyx: You're one of my favorite Organization members, along with Axel, Roxas, and Xion. Is Xemnas gay?

Axel: Not trying to be rude, but how old are you? I've heard lots of different ages.

L and Light: You guys are totally confusing me. Mind explaining more about yourselves?

xXxXxXxXx

"så den första frågan kan jag svara själv på. Jag kommer at ha med fler karaktärer efter som. Jag är däremot inte säker om de kommer stanna hela tiden eller om de som Sakura bara kommer att vara gäst stjärnor. Det får vi se efter som. Jag vill inte ha för många här det kommer att gå överstyr efter ett tag så jag fokuserar på en liten skara. Men ni får gärna kommentera om ni skulle vilja ha med någon så ska jag se vad jag kan göra. Nu till de frågor som jag inte kan svara på. Förts Amis var du lite avundsjuk där när Itachi och Deidara var tvungen att kyssas?" frågade Funni och blinkade.

"lite kanske" sa han och låtsades som om han var mycket fokuserad på hans svärd.

"åhh vad sött, ok men nästa vem skulle du välja mellan Xion eller Sakura?" sa Funni.

"inte för att jag vet vem Xion är men allt är bättre än att vara tillsammans med Sakura, som du såg förut gillar vi inte varandra så mycket" sa han med ett leende som visade hans långa vassa tänder.

"okay Tachi hade du flickvän? Wow ibland skummar jag verkligen igenom kapitel för det hade jag helt missat." sa Funni med uppspärrade ögon som om det var bästa nyheten på århundrade.

"kapitel?" sa de andra som om de inte fattade något alls.

"åh he he jo ni är alla typ seriefigurer här, men låt oss gå vidare till det vickiga, Itachi jag vill veta allt." sa Funni som om hon pratade med någon av sina tjejkompisar som hon hade smaskigt skvaller att dela med.

"eh det var en väldigt lång tid sen." sa Itachi som om han försökte slingra sig. Till och med Demyx fattade att han försökte slingra sig.

"kom igen Itachi bara säg det, un" sa Deidara som nu lutade sig mot ena soffkanten och såg anmält uttråkad ut.

"hn" sa Itachi och himlade med ögonen men han fortsatte faktiskt. "ja, jag var tillsammans med en annan Uchiha, innan jag fick årdern att mörda alla. Då mördade jag henne liksom alla andra. Det var årder och man ska följa dem. " sa han helt känslokall.

"så du bara dödade henne så där?" sa Axel "dude, det är klatt till och med om du inte haft ett hjärta."

"när man är ninja måste man lära sig att inte låta känslorna styra" svarade Itachi.

"fortfarande kallt, men nu går vi till nästa person Demyx är Xemnas gay?" frågade Funni samtidigt hon försökte att inte skratta. Han såg fundersam ut som om det var en svår nöt att knäcka.

"jag vet inte rickigt" sa han till sist" han säger inget om han gillar folk eller så, men så är de det där ljuden som kommer på kvällen från hans rum som gör mig frågande" sa han med ett litet oskyldigt leende. Alla stirrade på honom med förvirrade blickar.

"då vet vi att Saix är där på kvällen" sa Funni med ett elakt leende. Demyx skrattade och Axel bara skakade på huvudet. De andra visste inte vad de pratade om överhuvudtaget.

"så axel hur gammal är du?" sa Funni, de andra tittade på honom med undrande blickar.

"låt oss bara säga att jag är 20 så behöver vi inte fundera på det." sa Axel.

"jag skulle ha gissat på 30" sa Funni och blinkade.

"20 okay!" skrek han och de flammade om hans hår.

"Axel du brinner" sa Demyx och drack lite vatten från ett av glasen Funni hade fått fram förut.

"ah inte igen" sa Axel och tog ett av glasen och hällde det över sig så att hans hår blev alldeles blött. Funni bara stirrade på honom med öppen mun, så att han kände sig illa till mods.

"vad är det" sa han och skruvade på sig nervöst.

"jag har alltid trott att du hatar vatten men jag hade tydligen fel" sa hon och ryckte på axlarna " nu L och Light berätta lite om er själva" sa Funni och satte sig som om hon var en reporter på ett viktigt program.

"vad ska jag berätta, jag gillar socker, jag bodde på barnhem i England och jag är detektiv. Finns det något mer att säga?" sa L.

"och jag har bara levt ett bra familjeliv, jag har bra betyg och har haft bra förhållande. Jag har inga hemligheter" sa Light.

"förutom att du är Kira" viskade L och Light blängde sur på honom men sa inget till sitt försvar.

"ni kan vara så trista, kan ni inte berätta något smaskigt som vem ni har varit tillsammans med och vad ni gjorde. "sa Funni med ett flin.

"jag börjar undra om du har ett liv" sa Kisame som hade höjt ett ögonbryn. Funni tittade på honom med ett utryck som betydde är du dum eller.

"så klart jag inte har ett liv om jag sitter instäng i ett rum med fem killar där de flesta är onda. Då mår man inte rickigt bra. Men det har aldrig stoppat mig har det?" sa hon och log stort. "ja, ja ska ni säga något eller ska jag gå vidare." sa Funni och tittade på L och Light.

"gå vidare bara" sa de i kör och hon suckade men tog upp den sista lappen.

"nu har vi den sista kommentaren är från Innercookie.

.X.X.X.X.X.

Awsoummm XD

Btw, hälsa till Axel "Damn you som sårar demdem's känslor! ...and you got pwn3d by a girl" *räcker ut tungan*

Aja nu till frågorna~

1: Kira, nej jag menar Light, varför heter du Yagami i efternamn, ImAGay blir det baklänges. Finns det någon back tanke bakom det?

2: Demyx, du måste slåss mot Roxas för att vinna en natt med Axel :D (fangirl mode)

.X.X.X.X.X.

"som ni hörde Axel damn you folk gillar inte dig, men jag ordna det är du inte glad nu" sa Funni och log, Axel himlade med ögonen. "okay nu tar vi frågorna Okay kira, jag menar Light vad betyder ditt namn på riktigt seriöst står det för att hela din släkt är gay eller, men det skulle vara ett problem för jag är rätt säker på att din mamma är tjej. Men berätta." sa Funni och log ett fangirl leende.

Light höjde ett ögon bryn.

"vem har ens tid att tänka på det sådan som att bytta håll på ens namn. Den personen borde göra något bättre med sin tid." sa light. De andra verkade lätt irriterad på att Light inte bara kunde säga vad han blev frågad istället för att ställa till med problem hela tiden.

"bara svara på frågan" sa Demyx och gäspade.

"eller hur det är inte så svårt" sa Axel irriterat.

"hn" hördes det från Itachi.

"nej Itachi du får inte använda dina Sharingan och plåga honom i 72 timmar" svarade Kisame.

"det där kommer allid vara ett mysterium, un" sa Deidara och menade på att Kisame fattade vad Itachi menade.

"eh sover man med varandra förstår man varandra" sa Funni och ryckte på axlarna. De andra tittade på varandra och undrade om de ens skulle fråga henne eller inte. Medans Kisame höll på att bli lila igen.

"så Light har det någon mening eller är det bara så att Fansen ska kunna måla yaoi av dig och L?" frågade Funni honom och petade på honom med ena foten.

"jag fattade inte hälften av vad du just sa och jag bryr mig inte om resten. Det ända jag vet är att det är mitt efternamn. Jag vet inte vart vi fick det ifrån eller hur länge det vart i släkten okay." sa Light och viftade argt med händerna.

"du fick det från författarens hjärna" viskade Funni så att bara Demyx som satt bredvid henne hörde. Han skrattade tyst åt kommentaren. Funni vände sig mot honom med ett leende.

"så Demyx är du redo för din utmaning?" frågade hon han tittade på henne med stora ögon.

"måste jag verkligen? Jag vill inte slås mot Roxy, han är snäll." sa Demyx med ynklig röst.

"om du vill ha Axel som din man måste du det" sa Funni och log ondska fullt. Demyx såg deprimerad ut men han tänkte inte säga emot mer.

"så redo att möta Roxas allihop." sa Funni och klappade med händerna så att ett liten rök puff dök upp mitt i rummet och ut kom den lilla blondinen ramlande. Han hade ingen möjlighet att hinna få någon luft innan Demyx var framme och kramade om honom.

"Roxy jag har saknat dig!" sa han medans han klämde ut all luft ur hans lungor.

"Demyx…kan…inte…andas!" fick Roxas fram mellan små korta andetag. Demyx släppte taget om honom och Roxas fick en chans att titta runt i rummet. Han fick syn på Axel som vinkade mot honom och sedan fick hans syn på de andra. När han fick syn på Kisame blev hans ögon stora som klott.

"är det där en jätte haj!" skrek han och gömde sig bakom Demyx. Kisame såg sårad ut.

"varför tror alla alltid att jag är ett monster, seriöst så farligt är det inte." sa han och såg deprimerad ut.

"åh Amis, alla tycker inte du är ett monster. Om du är snäll tar jag med min syster i nästa kapitel så får du någon som älskar dig" sa hon och klappade honom på Axeln. Hon vände sig till Roxas för att hälsa på honom men han var mitt i en diskussion med Demyx och Axel.

"ni bara försvann och vi kunde inte hitta er. Saix har gått och gett oss massor av extra uppdrag bara för att ni inte är där och Xemnas håller på att bli galen efter som han vill sicka dig till Marluxias slott. Ni har massor av jobb" sa Roxas surt till Axel och Demyx.

"det var inte rickigt så att vi kunde bestämma. Funni över där bara zappade hitt oss och vi måste stanna här." sa Axel. Roxas kollade på Funni upp och ner som om hon var något slags objekt. Hon log ett av sina strålande leenden mot honom och han höjde ett ögonbryn.

"hon ser inte ut som om hon kan göra någonting ut över det vanliga." sa Roxas.

"tro mig jag skulle inte bråka med henne om jag var du" sa Axel och Roxas såg orolig ut. Funni gick fram till Roxas som om hon skulle krama honom. Det faktum att hon gjorde det gjorde ingen annan än Roxas förvånad.

"hej Roxy trevligt att träffas som Axel sa är jag Funni och det är mitt fel att de där två är här. Säg det till Xemnas när du ser honom nästa gång. Oh och hälsa honom att jag hoppas att de går bra för honom med Saix" sa hon med ett ondskefullt leende. Han tittade konstigt på henne men log lite tillbaka.

"så Funni varför är jag här?" frågade han med ett undrande ansiktes utryck. Hon ryckte lite på axlarna.

"för att du och Demyx ska slåss om vem som ska få Axel. Det blir väll kul" sa hon alldeles för glatt för att det skulle låta naturligt.

"eh varför då" sa Roxas och såg chokad ut. Han tittade på Demyx som bara ryckte på axlarna.

"för att hon säger så och det är bara för att rätta sig efter hennes regler. Du vill inte råka ut för hennes straff om du inte gör det." sa Demyx med ett lugnt ansiktes utryck som om han hade gett upp för länge sedan. Roxas bara skakade på huvudet.

"så är ni redo för att slåss, för jag vill få det överstökat. "sa Funni. Demyx nickade och Roxas bara stod där som om det var ingenting. Funni klappade med händerna och en boxningsring dök upp i en del av rummet som var tomt.

"varsågod och gå upp" sa Funni och visade upp dem i ringen. De båda gick upp och ställde sig på varsin sida.

"okay båda två, reglerna lyder så här, ni får inte peta i ögonen och inga sparkar mellan bena. Alla vapen och krafter är tillåta så kör igång." sa hon hoppade ut ur ringen. Hon gick bort till dem andra och satte sig i en soffa bredvid Deidara.

"så vem vill ha popcorn och en film?" sa Funni glatt. De andra titta på henne som vore galen.

"ska du inte titta så att de inte händer något" sa Kisame.

"okay, visst var så tråkiga. Men jag tänker ändå ha popcorn." sa hon och klappade med händerna. Under tiden hade de båda faktiskt börjat slås mot varandra. Demyx hade tagit fram sitaren och lät han vattenkloner slogs med Roxas och hans keyblade. När Demyx inte hade några vattenkloner kvar och Roxas hade blivit uttröttad men precis skulle slå sista stöten för att vinna råkade Demyx vända hans sitar så att den slog i huvudet på Roxas samtidigt som han smällde keyblade in i huvudet på Demyx. De båda tuppade av samtidigt. Axel och Funni sprang fram till dem och såg om de var okay.

"de har svimmat" sa Funni förvånat när hon testade pulsen på Demyx. Axel nickade.

"men vem van, un" frågade Deidara. Alla tittade på Funni efter som det förväntades att hon var domaren.

"ingen efter som de svimma samtidigt. Det betyder att Roxy får stanna så vi behöver en till soffa om vi ska få plats." sa Funni som om det var kul att hon skulle få möblera om i rummet.

"stakare en nu en själ fången här" sa Light och suckade djupt. Funni himlade med ögonen.

"bara för att du saknar Misa, det är lugnt Light jag kan hämta henne" sa Funni med så oskyldiga ögon hon kunde. Light svalde hårt.

"det är inte nödvändigt att dra in henne i det här" sa han med lugn röst som man bara kunde ana en aning skak i.

"ja ja vi får ta det i nästa show i så fall för det är tid för att avsluta och för att få de där två iväg från golvet" sa Funni lugnt och pekade på Roxas och Demyx.

"okay tack för den här gången och hej då!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.

**F: så det var nästa kapitel^^ det gick väl rätt bra?**

**DEI: du började dagen efter du la ut andra kapitlet och vad har det gått fem sex månader sedan des? **

**F: men jag glömde att den här FF existerade, jag har jobbat på så mycket anat, plus nu har vi ju Roxy med det var väl en kul överraskning?**

**DEM: yay! Roxy **

**R: hej på dig med Dem. **

**LIGHT: tack för alla som har kommenterat och läst. Ett extra tack till vår översättare som ser till att allt det här kommer på engelska med. syns nästa gång. **


End file.
